


On This Day We Become Legendary

by arobynsung



Category: Scandal (TV), Suits (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, F/F, Female Character of Color, Female Friendship, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arobynsung/pseuds/arobynsung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Graduation night; a quiet moment with Olivia Pope & Jessica Pearson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On This Day We Become Legendary

On graduation night, alone on somebody's balcony with the background noise of celebratory drunkenness behind them, they hold each other's hands. They've come a long way from mad dashes to the tops of their class, and sleeping in libraries, and cutthroat internships, and having to prove everything and then some because they belonged there- right at the top, and fuck what everyone else thought.

Thankfully, they haven't come too far from that one night that neither of them will admit to anyone else, and how it means that their fingers tangle now in each other's hands like their legs did.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know if all the dates work out, but there needs to be an AU in which these two women were in the same class and graduated together.
> 
> Inspired by [this beautiful post](http://siriaeve.tumblr.com/post/20649841861/having-watched-the-first-two-episodes-of-scandal) on tumblr.
> 
> Title from the song _Good Morning_ (Graduation) by Kanye West.


End file.
